superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fantastic Funnies credits
Opening Titles * "The Fantastic Funnies" Starring * Kids who never grew old - Charlie Brown and Lucy, Snipper (from Wee Pals), Dennis the Menace, Nancy and Sluggo and of course Little Old Nanny * The 40 to 50 Years - Blondie and Dagwood, Dick Tracy, Barney Google (with Google Googly Eyes), Ally Oop and the all time hero Prince Valiant * Cartoon Heroes who started 1950s and 1960s - Pogo, Tumbleweed, Miss Peach, B.C. and Beetle Bailey * Stars from the 1970s - Doonesbury, Broomhilda, Drabble, Cathy and Hagar the Horrible * The Most Famous Group of Animals in the whole World - Snoopy, Daisy, Fred Basset, Marmaduke and a newcomer Garfield the Cat Ending Credits * Written and Directed by: Lee Mendelson * Produced by: Lee Mendelson, Karen Crommie * Director of Photography: David Crommie * Edited by: Paul Preuss * Music Composed, Arranged, and Conducted by: Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen * Animation of "Momma", "Beetle Bailey", "Blondie", "Andy Capp", "Hagar the Horrible", "Fred Basset", "Peanuts", "Cathy" and Loni Anderson Sequence by: Bill Melendez Productions, Inc. · Bill Melendez, Phil Roman ~ Animation Directors, Bill Littlejohn ~ Animator * Associate Producers: Martha Grace, Paul Preuss * Production Coordinator: Glenn Mendelson * Associate Editor: Gloria Borders * Unit Production Manager: Larry Sturhahn * Production Staff: Sheldon Fay Jr., Pat la Fortune, Anne Riend * Sound Recordists: Richard Birnbaum, "D.G." Fisher, Louis Yates * Production Sound Mixer: Jay Patterson * Lighting Director: Glenn Roland Jr. * Gaffers: Mike Strong, Bill King, William Maley, Michael Maley * Camera Assistants: Joe Ward, Michael Santy * Grips: Marty Eichmann, Dale Woodall, Joe Sands * Props: Barry Conner * WKRP Howard Hesseman Segment Directed by: Rod Daniel ~ 2nd Unit Director * For Loni Anderson: ** Wardrobe: Robin Bickell ** Makeup Artist: Alan Friedman ** Hair Stylist: Janis Clark * "Marmaduke" Animation Created by" Lion's Den, Ltd. * "Pogo" Sequence from the Movie "I Go Pogo" courtesy: Stowmar Enterprises/Possum Productions * "Dennis the Menace" Animation by: Michael Lah · Quartet Films * "Nancy", "Alley Oop", and "Broomhilda" Animation Courtesy: Filmation Studios * "Dennis Goes to the Movies" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Television * "Doonesbury" Animation from "A Doonesbury Special" © 1977 by John and Faith Hubley Films Ltd. * "B.C." Animation Courtesy: Johnny Hart * "Four Little Boxes" sung by: Becky Reardon * Our thanks to: Marine World/Africa, U.S.A., Marriott's Great America * "Popeye", "Barney Google", "Flash Gordon", "Hagar the Horrible", "Beetle Bailey", "Prince Valiant", "Blondie" © 1980 King Features Syndicate Inc. * "Tumbleweeds", "Alley Oop", "Nancy", "Peanuts", "Wee Pals", "Garfield", "Marmaduke" © 1980 United Feature Syndicate Inc. * "Doonesbury", "Cathy" © 1980 Universal Press Syndicate * "Little Orphan Annie", "Broomhilda" © 1980 Chicago Tribute-New York News Syndicate, Inc. * "Dennis the Menace", "Andy Capp", "Fred Basset", "B.C.", "Momma" © 1980 Field Newspaper Syndicate * "Pogo" © 1980 Mrs. Selby Kelly * A Lee Mendelson Production * in association with The National Cartoonists Society * © 1980 Lee Mendelson Productions, Inc. * Portions of this program were previously recorded. Category:End Credits Category:Documentaries Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Bill Melendez Productions Category:CBS Category:Cathy Category:Peanuts Category:Garfield Category:Fred Basset Category:Andy Capp Category:Dennis the Menace Category:Doonesbury Category:Tumbleweeds Category:Nancy Category:Wee Pals Category:Marmaduke Category:Alley Oop Category:Little Orphan Annie Category:Broomhilda Category:Pogo Category:Popeye Category:Barney Google Category:Flash Gordon Category:Hägar the Horrible Category:Beetle Bailey Category:Prince Vallant Category:Blondie and Dagwood Category:B.C. Category:Momma